


[Podfic] Not To Die of The Truth

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is Not Amused, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, Hannibal in Love, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is also dealing with giving up being a cannibal, Hannibal's Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, In Character, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Romance, Serial Killer, Violence, Will Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: More than ever, Hannibal is struggling with the aftermath of his decision to give up killing in order to be with Will. Abigail is going through changes of her own, which may be just what Hannibal needs to distract himself from his own issues. Will begins working on a new case, which spills over into all of their lives with disastrous results. As they hunt a killer, Will begins to suspect there is a great deal he doesn't know about the man he's come to love.
I know the premise is hard to swallow, but give it a shot. An in character AU where Hannibal and Will are together, Hannibal has no remorse for his killing ways, yet knows he has to leave that life behind if he's going to be with Will. Originally spawned from a HannibalKink prompt "Corruption for the Better."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not To Die of The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037699) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic Not to Die of the Truth. It is part 6 of the Morphology series. The rest of the chapters will be following in five chapter increments.

Listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/not-to-die-of-the-truth-part-6-of-the-morphology-series-chapters-1-5) 

Download on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r3otj9ir2x5wvo8/Not+to+die+of+the+truth+Part+6+of+the+Morphology+Series+Chapters+1-5+-+10_21_16%2C+5.10+PM.m4a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a bit of a mess compared to the rest of the series. But literally everything went wrong with this one. I tried my best.


End file.
